


He doesn't either

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: remix redux iv, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think James is starting to realise something about... About you," Remus breathes against his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't either

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrysummer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starrysummer).
  * Inspired by [He doesn't want it](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/986) by starrysummer. 



> Written for the Remix Redux (I know what you did last remix) for [](http://starrysummer.livejournal.com/profile)[**starrysummer**](http://starrysummer.livejournal.com/) based on her fic "[](http://starrysummer.livejournal.com/70234.html)**He doesn't want it**".
> 
> Originally posted [**here**](http://red-squared.livejournal.com/34096.html).

"Prongs, could you -" He turns to face where James was sitting just a moment ago, and is surprised to see that James isn't there anymore.

"I'm just off to Floo Moony," James says, sticking his head in for a second before darting off again.

_Wish I'd stayed with Moony,_ he thinks to himself, annoyed at being left with doing the dishes by himself _again_, and almost shattering the crockery in the sink with a furious flick of his wand.

It shouldn't surprise him anymore. James has been behaving strangely all summer. Even from the first day he arrived…

He had started to go up the stairs to unpack his things in the room next to James'. Except that James had stopped him, and tried to tell him that he'd be much more comfortable in the ground floor room, all the while refusing to look him in the eye.

_Why did he bother inviting me to stay if he was going to ignore me the whole time?_

The only reason he came to stay with James rather than go to stay with Remus – _his_ Remus – was because James asked him first, beating Remus to it by nearly a full week.

And now, almost half-way through the summer, they're alone in the house together, because James' parents are on their vacation, but James can't even bring himself to _look_ at Sirius, let alone –

"Sirius?"

For a moment, he thinks it's his fevered imagination causing him to hallucinate that familiar voice, but when he turns around, Remus is standing there.

Before he can open his mouth to ask what Remus is doing here, how long he's staying and if Sirius can go home with him, Remus closes the distance between them, and bends Sirius back against the counter to kiss him.

Part of him – the sensible part – is well aware he should push Remus away, because James could walk in at any minute. The rest of him – the part that is sick of being ignored and avoided – is simply relieved that there is still someone who wants him, and more importantly, that it is _Remus_ who still wants him.

"Have you come to take me home with you?" he asks, as Remus lifts him up onto the counter and moves to stand between his legs.

"Why would I do that?" Remus asks, looking puzzled. "I thought you _wanted_ to stay with James," he adds, placing his hands on Sirius' bottom, pulling him forward slightly, and rubbing against him.

"I already told him I would before you asked me," he points out, as he relaxes into Remus' embrace. "But he's not speaking to me, Remus. Mr and Mrs P. have been gone for nearly a week now, but he won't even - " He gasps, as Remus presses against him particularly forcefully. "If I walk into the same room as he's in? He'll babble something about needing to be somewhere else, and then he'll run away."

"I know, he Floo'd me because he thought something might be… I think our James has started to…" Remus pauses and looks at him, cupping one hand against the side of Sirius' face gently and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I think James is starting to realise something about… About you," Remus breathes against his mouth.

"He- He _what_?" he hisses in alarm.

It's worse than he thought it was – James isn't just an obnoxious prat with no manners and no idea how to entertain a guest… James _knows_ about Sirius, and he's disgusted and doesn't want anything to do with him and has invited Remus over so that he'll have a _normal_ friend to–

"He's not certain, I think he's confused. It might help if we told him about us, you know -" Remus starts to suggest.

"No, we _can't_," he whispers fiercely, but he is already aware that if James has started to suspect something, it will be better to bring the topic up of his own volition so that the conversation can be controlled to an extent – far better than having angry accusations flung at him…

_I need you to fix this,_ he thinks, looking pleadingly at Remus. For all that Remus dislikes confrontation, he gives surprisingly good advice about how to handle it – probably because his reluctance to offend anybody makes him completely objective.

"Remus…" he whispers, softly this time. _Please make everything all right again,_ he wants to say. "I don't know what to…"

"It will be fine," Remus says, stepping away from the counter and helping Sirius down, giving him a quick peck on the nose. "Come with me," he continues, holding onto Sirius' hand and leading him towards the living room.

"You think it will work?" he asks, letting go of Remus' hand as they approach the door. "Oh, all right," he says, breathing in.

James looks up, looks _at_ him for the first time in more than a month, as Sirius moves to sit on the side of the armchair that James is in.

He relaxes only when Remus sits down next to him, offering quiet support with his closeness.

"We haven't been totally straight with you," he blurts out at James, who doesn't respond.

There is an awkward pause that seems to last forever before Remus adds, "We should've said something a while ago."

"Something about what?" James asks at once, turning his attention to Remus, and it hurts, it _hurts_ that James will respond to Remus, but not to him.

"Maybe Sirius didn't realize this," Remus says hesitantly, "or wouldn't admit to it, but he would've rather been with you than…"

_Rather been with James than… Than **you**? Wait…what?_ Remus can't be suggesting… He _can't_ be… This was supposed to be about them coming out together, wasn't it?

"I would have liked to know," James says, still focussing completely on Remus and sounding deadly serious.

_I bet you would've,_ he thinks, upset. There's a good chance James would never have invited him to stay for the summer if he'd had the slightest inkling that Sirius was a rampant shirt-lifter who fancied his arse.

But what is _more_ important – particularly as far as Remus is concerned – is that he _doesn't_ want to be with James. He never has.

"Remus," he says, infusing the words with as much love and sincerity as he can. "I did want—I do want you."

"Maybe I should stay out of this," James offers, looking from one to the other.

"No," he says at once. "You're a part of this." _I still want you to be my friend. We can still be friends, can't we?_ "But that doesn't mean you aren't," he tells Remus gently. _How could you think for one moment that I'd rather have James than you? How can I make you see that?_ "Do you think I'd be with someone I didn't want?" he asks, hoping that Remus will see his point.

It saddens him when Remus stares at him disbelievingly, and he's not sure how to respond to that suspicious expression.

_Say something,_ he chastises himself. _Lean forward and kiss him, he's right **there**, you stupid, stupid idiot…_

"This isn't what I want," James says suddenly, snapping Sirius' thoughts away from Remus.

"Isn't what you want?" he asks incredulously. "I didn't realise we were talking about what you want," he adds snottily.

"We're not talking about much of anything now, are we?" James responds, equally snottily.

_Remus, please, say something_, he pleads mentally, willing Remus to make everything all right again.

"Just sitting around afraid to talk about whatever sort of mess we're in," James continues obliviously, starting to sit up in the armchair. "What if it isn't like that?"

_What if it isn't like **what**,_ he wants to shout, except that in that exact instant, he has no breath left to speak because James is pushing him out of the way in order to kiss Remus - _his_ Remus – and _Remus is kissing him back._

It goes from bad to worse, with James twining his arms around Remus' neck, and practically _sitting_ on Sirius because he is so totally oblivious to him, the fucking _bastard_.

_Are you sure **you** aren't the one who would rather be with James,_ he almost says, but stops himself just in time because he's not sure he wants to know the answer.

"What if it isn't a mess at all?" James whispers to him salaciously, after finally detaching himself from Remus.

He's not interested in anything James has to say, keeping his gaze fixed on Remus and mentally begging Remus to put everything right again.

_I don't want this, I don't, I **don't**. He's going to take you from me, but you were mine first. You're mine, Remus. You can't like him better than me. You **can't**._

Remus smiles and leans towards him, but instead of laughing, instead of kissing him, instead of _apologising_, Remus starts to suck his neck, trying to get closer to Sirius and forcing James against him as a result. And then it's _James_ who kisses him without so much as a by your leave, startling him so badly that he loses his balance and causes them to fall into the seat of the arm chair.

He manages to twist them about so that he lands on top of James and Remus lands on top of him, but it's a short-lived victory because Remus crawls off him and moves from sucking his neck to nibbling on James' ear. He feels suddenly cold without Remus by his side, and he realises with a start that he could just as well not be here, for all the difference it would make to the other two.

_Why did James Floo Remus? Did they plan this?_

Remus shifts off the armchair, kneeling on the floor and continuing to nibble on James, pressing himself against the chair in a manner that prevents Sirius from being able to get between them.

He starts to scramble up and off James, struggling to maintain a smile as he looks at James. James is hard underneath him, his erection insistently pressing against Sirius' thigh.

_Not a mess? You must be **joking**. How can it not be a mess when my best friend can go a month without saying anything to me, and my boyfriend, the person I love more than anybody else, takes his side? You haven't got a clue what you're on about, Potter. Not a single. Fucking. Clue._

He's not leaving the two of them to it, not without a fight anyway. And the best way he can think of to do that is to get James off as quickly as possible, so that he and Remus can be together alone.

_Shouldn't be too hard to do,_ he decides. He can remember the first time he did anything with Remus – he'd come almost before Remus could touch him. He's also fairly certain that this is James' first time – if James'd done something previously, Sirius would surely know of it.

"I suppose this means you've never felt this, then," he says out loud before he realises what he's doing. To cover for his mistake, he slips off James' lap and onto the ground to kneel next to Remus, and between James' legs.

He flips James' robe up around his hips and then works his pants off, rubbing his face against James' stiff prick as he settles himself into place. He kisses the tip quickly, trying to get used to the idea that he is about to take someone other than Remus into his mouth.

_The sooner I can get him off, the sooner I can have Remus to myself…_ With that in mind, he swallows James whole, sucking hard and flattening his tongue firmly against the base of James' cock. _Take **that**, Potter._

He is rewarded by a _most_ satisfactory moan from James, which is muffled almost immediately by Remus' mouth, covering James' own and kissing him soundly.

_No, don't,_ he thinks, letting James' cock slip out of his mouth as his jaw drops in surprise. _Kiss me, not him._

"You've been left out too long, James," he says, lifting his head away quickly so that a wash of cool air flows over James' spit-slickened prick and causes him to shiver. "Remus," he adds, trying to keep his tone playful, "give me some help down here."

To his relief, Remus pulls himself away from James' mouth for long enough to join Sirius in bathing James' cock with saliva, both of their tongues working along the length of James' shaft until they are practically kissing one another around the intrusion.

Remus puts his hands on Sirius' waist, gently pulling him away from James so that they can kiss one another properly and Sirius tries not to sigh in relief. He plunges his tongue into Remus mouth, desperately wanting to replace the taste of James' cock with the taste of Remus.

Pulling away for a moment, he says, "I want you to fuck me," in a fervent whisper that he hopes won't reach James' ears.

Remus kisses him again, smiling against his mouth to indicate that he will do as Sirius asks. Pleased, he turns back to James, determined to finish the other boy off quickly. He _badly_ wants to feel Remus' fingers open him up, to hear Remus whisper everything he's going to do to Sirius just as he starts doing it, and to be fucked slow and deep for as long as they both can last, and he doesn't want to have to worry about what James is doing while Remus attends to Sirius.

Returning to James, he nudges the other boy's legs even further apart and drops his head to turn his attention to James' balls, lapping at them gently before sucking one into his mouth. James cries out, and he smiles to hear it even though it means he can't hear what Remus is doing.

Releasing it, he starts on the other one, drawing it into his mouth and humming with pleasure as Remus starts to lift his robe out of the way and moulds one hand against the curve of Sirius' bottom. He returns his mouth to James' cock, cradling James' balls with one hand while holding himself up with the other.

Swallowing James back down, he sighs happily as Remus' oily fingers pull him apart. He starts to relax in anticipation of having Remus feel him up before preparing him, when all of a sudden he is slammed into from behind and shoved forward onto James' prick, trying not to yelp in distress.

Remus reaches forward to grab his hips and yanks Sirius back onto his cock before pulling out slightly and then slamming back in.

_This can't go on,_ he thinks in alarm, accelerating the rhythm he is using in order to ensure that James comes before Remus does. Remus is normally never this rough with him, but he tells himself it's because it's been so long since the last time they were able to fuck, and that it has _nothing_ to do with James being here. Much more of this, and Remus will lose it before James does.

He can hear James start to scream with pleasure as the tip of his prick scrapes against the back of Sirius' throat, and he is struck not for the first time with the realisation that this isn't how it's supposed to be, and that this is _not_ what he wants. Summer was supposed to be a relaxing holiday at the Potters', followed by a reunion with Remus just before school started up again – it was _not_ supposed to involve him being fucked raw at both ends without any consideration for his own needs.

Finally, _finally_, James starts to come, emptying himself into Sirius' throat and slumping back against the armchair. Remus continues his bone-jarring assault on Sirius, preventing him from being able to lift himself away from James' lap, and so he finds himself nuzzling against James' groin and starts lapping up his come.

Removing his fingers from between James' legs, he starts to stroke himself since it's been made abundantly clear that nobody else is going to do it for him, and the next instant, both he and Remus are coming, and it is _together_, and for a moment, everything is all right again.

Remus slumps onto the floor behind him, and when he looks over to James he can see that the other boy isn't faring any better.

_Good,_ he thinks, happy to have Remus to himself at last.

James is staring at something with a glazed-over expression, and he tries to follow James' gaze until he realises that the other boy is staring at where Sirius has come all over himself, and he smiles and reassures James the he did enjoy himself because really, he and Remus came at the same time, James is about to fall asleep, and that means that everything is _all right again_.

James smiles and lazily flicks his wand at Sirius, cleansing him with a word, before crawling forward to kiss him on the mouth and then collapsing in satiated exhaustion, onto the ground behind Remus.

_Finally…_

He turns to Remus, not sure what to say or do, but smiling in a way he hopes indicates that they can fix this together, but just as he moves close enough to rest his body against Remus', he sees that James has his head in Remus' lap, and that Remus is running his fingers through his hair…

_…No… Not like this. I don't want this…_

…and so he presses his face into Remus' neck, so that he doesn't have to watch as his boyfriend smile down tenderly at his best friend.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
